You Should Have Told Me
by Stormyskies89
Summary: "Why did it have to be you, Virgil? I love you, and you're going to make it. Just so I can strangle you."
**Title:** You Should Have Told Me

 **Summary:** "Why did it have to be you, Virgil? I love you, and you're going to make it. Just so I can strangle you."

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Thunderbirds – all rights belong to Gerry Anderson. Aysha is mine.

 **A/N:** This is a mash-up of the Original series and TAG2015. Grandma is here, as is Jeff and Alan is still a kid too. BTW, the OCs names is pronounced like Asia.

 **2** **nd** **A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

* * *

Aysha Ocean wasn't one normally to sulk, but right now she had been stood up by her boyfriend for the 47th time – yes she'd counted – and it was getting ridiculous considering he never called to say 'sorry love I can't make it'. He just never turned up. She had put herself out of extra shifts at the hospital she worked at for these non-dates. Right now she sat at the nurses' station and was flicking through a patient's records to find out when they had their last dosage of pain meds.

"Their last dose of morphine was 45 minutes ago Doctor. Not due for another until 4pm." She reported into the phone she had wedged between her shoulder and cheek. She smiled when the doctor thanked her using her hospital-known nickname of 'Mouse'. She had no idea where it had come from. But she usually got 'Ace' from other friends and family. She was supposed to be in the paediatric ward with the kids reading to them, but a new girl – Candace – who was on placement from her University had offered to do it. So Aysha was seated at the nurse's station wondering if she should call her boyfriend and tell him that it wasn't working.  
Her head shot up as the emergency lights flickered on and off signally a multiple emergency. She got up and with three other nurses ran to help the doctors. Burn victims – her favourite. Three young men all in their 20s burnt in a building just one state over. Aysha recognised their uniforms. International Rescue. She swallowed she was one of the only 'outsiders' that knew about their identities. This couldn't be happening. Two of the nurses were sent to set up a room for the three men and two Doctors, Aysha and Maria (the other nurse) all rushed them to through the ER to their room.

"Aysha?" The head Doctor asked as they got the three men settled and out of their uniforms, "I want you to be in charge of these three during their stay is that alright with you?" Aysha nodded, she had planned to ask and plead if she had to anyway. Aysha started to help clean the ash from their faces. And realised that two were in their twenties the other was just 18. Maria had left to her other duties and Aysha looked up at the doctor.

"Doctor…can I speak privately to you for a moment? I'm sure these gentlemen won't mind." The Doctor nodded.

"What is it Ace?" He asked.

Aysha smiled at the nickname, "Doctor what I am about to say to you must not leave this room. What you hear you can never tell another soul. It has to go to your grave." She said.

"Aysha – what is it that is so important? You have my word." The Doctor said.

"These men, they are not just International Rescue. They are Scott, Gordon and," Here Aysha paused to compose herself, "Virgil Tracy. I have known them for years. I am one of the only outsiders to know them. You must not tell anyone. There is only one family coming to see them. Jeff Tracy is the only father coming to see them." Aysha said.

"They are Jeff Tracy's sons?" The Doctor had gone pale.

"Three of the five yes." Aysha said.

"I'm glad I put you in charge then, no other nurse will be in here and you and I will look after them specifically. Are you alright with that? That will mean lots of coffee late nights and I'll possibly have to set you up in here." The Doctor said with a small smile.

Aysha nodded, "That's fine. I'm a light sleeper and I'll wake if anyone them so much as rolls over." She smiled as the doctor left and she went back to cleaning as much ash off them as she could.

* * *

"Ace? He's here." Doctor Robert Anderson, who had been told about her patients that first day, ducked his head into the room and Aysha nodded. Jeff Tracy had always liked her and she hoped he'd take the news about his sons' injuries a little better from her. She finished up, squirting some hospital grade sanitizer on her hands and made her way to the private waiting room. The moment she stepped out a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"Oh, Hello to you too Alan." She laughed as she recognized the mop of blonde hair. He slowly let go and smiled sheepishly up at her.

"Hey Ace." He whispered.

"Aysha. I didn't know you worked here. Virgil never mentioned it." Jeff said dropping his voice for the last bit.

"Oh yes, Mr Tracy. I work usually in the paediatric ward, but I have been moved for the foreseeable future to the burns unit. I'm in charge of Scott, Gordon and Virgil's recovery." She said.

"How are they so far?" John asked.

"Well, they have all suffered some superficial burns to their hands, face and feet. It's just some redness and we have some cold compresses to use to lessen that so it's manageable. They have a multitude of bruises each. As for burns Scott is the worst with about 70% of his body covered in burns. Ranging from 1st to 3rd degree. The 1st degrees burns should heal on their own, as should the 2nd degree ones. For his third degree burns we'll keep him under some treatment for those. They are mostly on his back and chest. He'll be able to move about as they begin to get better." Aysha said sounding sympathetic to the family but happy that Scott wasn't overly hurt.

"And Gordo and Virg?" Alan asked.

"Gordon seems to be suffering the least amount of burns. Only about 40% of his body has them. Some bruises on his chest and back but his legs and hips are burnt a bit. Just first and second degree so they'll heal, but he'll need some physical therapy. I understand he went through that when he hurt his back." Aysha said, Jeff nodded. He appreciated her saying 'hurt his back' instead of 'had his accident'.

"And Virgil?" Jeff prompted.

Aysha took a breath before answering, "Virgil is the one that worries me. His breathing is laboured and he seems to be suffering more than his brothers. His body is only about 50% covered in burns but his breathing is what worries us. We've done some x-rays and it shows that the bruising on his torso is from a few broken ribs. He has not punctured a lung but we are going to be watching that very carefully. He has mostly second degree burns. They'll heal up and be able to go home. There is one troublesome burn on his forearm however. It seems deep and will take more time to heal. But I can send him home with some cream for it that will help." Aysha said.

"Aysha, is this why you and Virgil get on so well? Common interests?" John asked with a smirk.

"Maybe John who knows." Aysha said, "Mr Tracy, maybe you, Al and John could go to a hotel? Get some rest? I'll call if anything changes." Jeff looked unsure but slowly nodded and led his sons out of the hospital. Aysha gave Alan one last encouraging smile and then went back to the burns unit. She stepped into the room and sighed heavily.

"Do you boys _like_ making your father grey? Honestly." Now the boys didn't answer her of course but Aysha always spoke to her patients.

* * *

Aysha was kept busy with her three patients. Although they didn't do or say much she still had to look after them. She and Doctor Anderson gave them sponge baths to keep them from smelling, and she knew the boys would be mortified but at least grateful that they were clean when they woke up. Most of the ash had been cleaned off and it was easier to assess their injuries and burns.  
Scott's burns were the worst. He didn't appear to need skin grafts but they'd have to wait and see.  
Virgil's burns were looking good but they still feared for the ribs.  
And Gordon's were also looking better. All the boys had their hair washed, so it was also clean. Gordon's returned to his usual copper colour without the added shade of grey from the ash and Scott looked like he was back to 28 and now greying prematurely, Virgil's took a bit more care but Aysha didn't have the heart to style it for him. He hated it when his hair didn't sit right. He hardly left it to its own design. Even if she told him she liked it unstyled and soft especially if he'd just washed it. She left it as it was and she loved it.

"When can we see them?" The youngest Tracy stood hand on hips as he watched Aysha run a hand through her ponytail, working out some knots.

"When they wake up, Al." She said, signing a form before handing it back to the nurse.

"Why not now?" He asked, Aysha sighed and ran a hand over her face, she hadn't slept well in the past two days.

"They are still unconscious and I told your father, I'll call if there are any changes. Listen – why don't you and I go and get something eat. The Doctor is with them – they'll be fine. I'll take you to Burger King ok?" Aysha said, "How's that sound? My shout." Alan deflated, he seemed to shrink, but he nodded slowly and let Aysha lead him out of the hospital. He had to let her explain to him why she couldn't let him in their room just yet. It wasn't fair to keep the teenager in the dark.

"So why can't we see them yet?" Alan asked after swallowing the bite he'd taken from his burger.

"Well, they're still unconscious. So they can't talk to you for one. Two we'd have to get you 'scrubbed in' you have to be as clean as we can get you. If they get an infection in their burns it can be even more painful for them." Aysha said.

"But I _need_ to see them! Can't I just stand out in the hallway?" Alan pleaded.

"I understand that you miss them Alan. Really I do. But there is nothing I can do. I can't twist anymore arms. I need this job!" Aysha said.

"Come work on the Island as our medic." Alan proposed.

"You've got a medic in Virgil, Al. I'd just be in the way." There were 5 beats of silence before Alan spoke again.

"Can I ask you something, Ace?" He said shyly.

"Sure Buttercup." He smiled at the pet name she'd given him to highlight his yellow blonde hair and the way it was soft and silky.

"Are you and Virg ever going to get married?" Alan asked. Aysha was a little surprised.

"Well…I don't know. He's got to ask me first hasn't he?" She said.

"You could ask him. Its 2060, I'm sure it's perfectly acceptable for women to ask men to marry them. Dad says people did it when Scott and John were growing up!" Alan pointed out.

"I'll think about it Al. But he might beat me to it. I'm a traditionalist. He'd have to ask my big brother first too. And you think Scott is over-protective. When Virgil came to take me on our first date my brother demanded that Virgil arrive early so he'd could have the grilling of his life." Aysha said, "I think the only thing Josh didn't ask Virgil was what colour his underwear was." Alan smiled.

"Where are you taking her?" He put in, imitating his older brother.

"Are you going to pay? What else are you going to be doing? How many brothers do you have? How old are they? Who did you say your father was again? He'd better have good lawyers because you hurt her, I hurt you. If you so much a lay one hand on her and damage her – I'll rearrange that pretty face of yours. You know all the stuff Scott would say to the boyfriend if any of you had ended up girls." Aysha said.

"Aren't we lucky then?" Alan replied.

"I'd better get you back to the hotel. Your dad will be worried." Aysha's pager beeped, "And it seems I'll have some news after all. I'll take you back to the hotel and expect a phone call from me after. Ok?" Alan nodded and let her hail him a cab and sent him back to the hotel she handed Alan a note to pay for the ride. She jogged back to the hospital and took the elevator up to the burn unit.

"Aysha! Good, come with me." Doctor Anderson took her wrist and dragged her down to the room the Tracy's were in. Finally!

Scott had woken up.

* * *

"So how long til the others wake up?" Scott asked. Aysha ignored his question as she approached him.

"Deep breath." Aysha put her stethoscope on his back just above his burns to listen. His airway sounded clear to her but she had to check. The same instruction as she checked the front too.

"Ace? Please? How long?" Scott asked.

She frowned at him, "Anywhere between six to twelve days I'd say. You've been here for three days. So give it time. You're very lucky, Scooter. It seems your oxygen masks stopped you from getting soot and debris in your lungs. Your airways are clear, it's just your burns that need healing." Aysha said wrapped her stethoscope around her neck and smiling at him, jotting it down on his chart.

"So…how worried is Dad?" Scott asked.

"How worried do you think he is?" She said tucking the clipboard under her arm.

"Frantic?" He said with a cocked eyebrow.

"I sent him to the hotel on the first day. I've just got back from lunch with your baby brother. Alan, I think is more worried than your father. I promised to call, so Alan's probably sitting on the phone waiting for it to ring." Aysha said, she dug her phone out and smiled as she flipped it open and dialled.

"Hello?" Aysha smiled at Scott.

"Oh I was wrong. John is sitting on the phone, not Alan." She said sounding surprised.

"Close." He replied.

"Is your father there John?" She asked.

"Hang on." There was some background noise and a distinct, 'get out of it Al!' before John's voice returned, "You're on speaker."

"I have some good news Tracys." Aysha said, "Your eldest is awake."

* * *

Alan and John pestered Aysha with questions as they followed her down the hall. Jeff just walked stoically beside her, quiet and pale.

"Ok, boys. I can't let you in no matter what you or Scott say. It's against the rules. I can't even let your Dad in. Look, you can see Scott through the windows and although you can't talk to him from this distance you can," Aysha paused the knock gently on the glass to make Scott look up, "through the intercom. He can hear you through this." She reached up and pressed a button on the window, "Ok Scotty. I've got some people who want to say hello to you." Aysha took her finger off and pressed two buttons, "Now he can talk to you as well." She said before ducking inside and going behind a curtain.

"Hey Scooter." John said first to get full use of the intercom.

"Hey guys. Looks like I win. First awake." He smiled. Alan even gave him a smile, "Hey Sprout heard you got a free lunch today. How was it?" Scott asked.

"It was ok. Not like Virgil's burgers." Alan gave a shrug. Their medical brother sometimes dabbled in cooking.

"No I don't doubt it." Scott said, "Dad? You in there?" Jeff blinked a few times before taking John's position at the intercom.

"Yeah Scott, I'm here." Jeff replied.

"You looked a bit spaced there for a second." Scott looked up at where Aysha had disappeared to and smiled, "Aysha said that the other two are recovering well and they'll start a treatment on my burns soon. I'll be so glad to be pain free too." Scott said still smiling.

"Well you're still smiling which is good." Aysha voice said as she reappeared from behind the curtain.

"How is he?" Scott asked her. For the purpose of their listeners Aysha elaborated on her explanation.

"Gordon is doing just fine, I just adjusted his pain meds. I'll just check on Virgil and I'll be back to check on you Mister." Aysha said with a smile as she ducked behind another curtain, no doubt hiding Virgil from sight.

"Why can't we see them?" Alan asked, Aysha came out from behind the curtain again, this time writing something down.

"Because neither are awake for a start so it would be pointless. And to be honest no one knows the identities of the three men I have in here. No one but I and the head doctor and he is sworn to secrecy. Believe me Jeff, no one else will know." Jeff nodded at Aysha's words knowing that if she could keep a secret it was this one and they trusted her, with their own lives and right now – with three members of their family.

* * *

Gordon could hear them all, all their voices. As he struggled towards them he started to make them out. Scott was one, strong and confident. He could hear his Dad's but it sounded as if it were underwater or through an intercom. Alan's and John's too. Then there was a female voice. She sounded familiar – he knew her voice but the face the belonged to it didn't focus. He needed focus to know the face that belonged to the voice. He pushed towards consciousness he needed to get back to them. He needed to get to the surface and be able to tell them he was ok, that he was alive. He need to see his baby brother's bright blue eyes and that smile. That smile that used to get him out of so much trouble.

He spilt Virgil's paints, he'd smile sheepishly _its ok Alan, it'll clean up._

Broke Scott's model plane, _I can glue it back together again, never mind Al._

Destroyed John's Solar System model _I'll just make another. It's ok Al. You didn't mean it._

Even Gordon forgave with that smile, his favourite stuffed shark had gone missing and he found it in Alan's room, _don't worry about it Al. I don't need to cuddle that anymore. It's ok. You keep it._

Their Dad too, _you know you shouldn't be down there Alan, you could get hurt. But you're ok, so I'll let it go this time. But don't go down there again._

No one could resist that childish dimple and the sparkle in his eye. Gordon pushed harder he needed to wake up right now.

* * *

Aysha had only stepped out for a minute when her pager went off. A 911 in the burn unit. She sprinted back to her patients to find Scott avidly talking and trying to calm someone down. Aysha had barely taken a step inside when the reason for Scott's actions became apparent.

"Gordy it's ok! The nurse is here, you're ok." Aysha pushed open Gordon's curtain to find the young man in a state of panic, not knowing where he was, why he was there and why it hurt so much.

"Gordon…take a deep breath for me." Aysha said strapping an oxygen mask to his face, "calm down. It's ok. You're ok." Gordon's brown eyes locked on Aysha and he relaxed immediately. A familiar face was always a good way to calm someone down. And this face was one of the more familiar ones.

"Trust us, we get the ugly nurse." Aysha laughed. Well he hadn't lost his sense of humour.

"Well I'm glad you didn't get the pretty one." Aysha and Gordon had that banter down pat. Whenever she had looked after a broken limb or an injury of some description one of them had – she was 'the ugly nurse'. When in truth Gordon knew – he wasn't blind – she was gorgeous. But it his little joke.

"Now…relax and take a few deep breaths. You know where you are now don't you?"

"Yeah, Mass Gen hospital burns unit – and that excruciating pain I'm in – though the morphine helps – is because I was almost burnt to a crisp. What's the damage?"

"Well you're not going to die, which could be a seen as a shame really. But I'm afraid the worst news I have for you is you'll need some physical therapy when the burns on your legs heal up." Gordon's face crumbled, he loathed the idea of physical therapy he had hated it after his accident and now he had to have it again? Life just wasn't fair.

"Gordy…it'll be ok. This time I'll be with you, every step of the way." Aysha promised. Gordon was now calm enough for Aysha to remove the oxygen mask, it help to anchor the patient when they started to panic. To stop them from hurting themselves and anyone else who happened to be in the room.

* * *

Virgil could hear voices around him but try as he might he couldn't reach them and whenever he called out they never answered. He heard one of them laugh and he'd know that laugh anywhere. That was Aysha! She was here for him as well. It made everything better to know that she was there.

"Indi! Babe can you hear me?" He tried again and again, "Scott! Gordon!" They never responded and he knew they couldn't hear him. He could hear Gordon and Scott laughing at something she said, but he couldn't make out the words. Then a melody – a song! He loved it when she sang! Scott or Gordon probably had thought to remind her.  
He recognized the melody and he knew the song but the words were lost to him. It didn't matter if he knew the song or not he could hear the lilt of her voice and he knew that the song was meant for him. He pushed himself towards the surface. He knew he had to get there to change her tone – which he now recognized as sadness and loneliness – to happiness and love. But still he couldn't get there. It felt like he was getting further away and the voices faded.

"NO!" He shouted, "Scott! Gordon! Aysha!" his voice was losing its vibrancy, "Dad? Johnny? Al? Anybody?" He sighed he wasn't going to make it. Try as he might he never made it. It was just too far to go. He knew it was going to be hard but eventually he'd make it and he'd be able to see her smile. That was all that kept him going now. He knew Aysha was there and if he made through this he'd get to see her smile at him – at least once more.

* * *

It had been three weeks since Gordon woke up and Aysha sat next to Virgil's bed and held the hand that didn't have the IV in it. She had sat there most days when Gordon and Scott were asleep. Sometimes she read to him – magazine articles, books, poems anything. Sometimes she even sang to him.

"Why did it have to be you, Virgil? I _love_ you, and you're going to make it. Just so I can strangle you." She whispered one day, her head dropping onto the sheet next to his hand. A cough made her look up. She thought maybe it was Scott or Gordon. But when she glanced at them they were still fast asleep. Daring to hope she looked up and she locking eyes with those endless brown eyes she'd wanted to see since they'd been brought in.

"Virgil?" She breathed, taken by surprise.

"Hey Beautiful." He whispered, his wish was granted as she smiled at him. But soon enough the nurse kicked in and she got to her feet checking and rechecking his machines.

"Hey," He reached out and took her wrist in his hand, she stopped, "for once in your life – stop being the nurse and just be the girl." He said.

"Like you turn off the Medic?" She teased, he smiled.

"More like when I stop being Op2, and start being Virgil." He whispered, she smiled and leant over him pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"I love you Virgil, but I can't turn off at work." Aysha said, "Maybe later." She stepped away from him for a moment and took out her cell phone. Usually she didn't use it at work but she needed to right now.

"Mr Tracy? Virgil has woken up. Of course. I'll ask the doctor, but I don't see why not." Aysha laughed and said goodbye before she turned to check on the other two, not ignoring Virgil but she had to do her job.

* * *

Aysha looked up when the door opened, Doctor Anderson stood there with three figures in scrubs behind him. She bit back laughter they all looked rather amusing dressed in the scrubs needed to be worn by the public in the burns ward.

"I have some gentlemen very keen to see your patients, Aysha." He said. She smiled before replying. She could tease them a bit and she intended to do just that.

"I don't know if I'd call all three of them gentlemen, Doctor. But I guess I can allow them entry here. Just make sure those masks do not leave your faces." She warned the three visitors. Immediately they broke off to a different bed. Jeff to Virgil, John to Scott and Alan to Gordon. And as Aysha moved around the room they swapped patients so that by the time visiting hours had finished they had spoken to each of the brothers. Jeff stood to address his boys after speaking to Gordon to find John just saying goodbye to Scott, but Alan was curled up beside Virgil, both fast asleep. Aysha smiled at Jeff and softly explained that Alan was fine to stay because even she didn't have to heart to wake him.

"I'm in here all night, and I sleep just over there. So I'm not far away. I'll take good care of Alan, Mr Tracy. I'll make sure he's not here all of tomorrow, I'll send him back to the hotel in a taxi." She whispered as she ushered John and Jeff out of the room, once out in the corridor, Jeff gave Aysha a smile when he took off his mask.

"I can't think of anyone else who I'd let look after three of my sons while they are healing, Aysha. You truly are a smart match for Virgil." Jeff said.

"A smart match indeed, Mr Tracy. We met in Denver when Virg was studying his engineering. I was in the School of Healthcare doing a diploma in medical assisting. Then went on to do nursing." Aysha said. John gave her a smile also.

"Well can I just say that if he ever pops the question – don't be surprised if it isn't too romantic. I don't think our Virgil has a romantic bone in his body." John laughed.

* * *

The next few months passed quickly enough each day was punctuated by a different visitor. Virgil and Gordon had a good time teasing Scott whenever Aysha had to apply the burn cream to his back and chest. But he gave as good as he got back to Virgil – it was _Virgil's_ girlfriend that was rubbing _Scott's_ back and chest. Aysha would simply roll her eyes at Gordon and shake her head.

However when she entered one day to an argument she had to shout to be heard.

"HEY! What's going on here?" Aysha asked, it had been a three way argument. So each of the boys was fuming. She turned to each in turn.

"Gordon," this was said with venom, "says he won't do his physical therapy." Scott snarled.

"He knows he has to but he won't do it." Virgil's voice was softer, he had been trying to stop it before Aysha came back.

"Gordon?" Aysha asked as she sat on the bed and brushed his slowly growing hair out of his eyes, he turned to look at her, tears filling his brown eyes.

"I hate physical therapy, Ace. I don't know if I can go through that again." He said, Scott started up again, Aysha got up and pulled Scott's curtain closed.

"Shut it. I'll speak to you when I'm done!" She snapped, she wasn't supposed to get angry at her patients but sometimes it just happened. And Scott was trying her last nerve. She sat down again on Gordon's bed and made him look at her.

"Gordy…you know you have to do it. I know you don't like it. I know it's not ideal, but for your legs to regain all their former strength you have to go through it. Look I'll go through it with you. I'll be right there with you the whole way." She said softly brushing her fingers through his hair. He looked at her and nodded.

"Alright. As long a you're there with me." He said, she smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Always." She whispered and got up pulling his curtain closed before going over to Scott, Gordon bit his lip when he heard her drilling into Scott about what he'd said. He knew he shouldn't be like that with his brother, Scott was made apologise and she said if it happened again, Scott would be moved to a room all by himself. With only the TV for company. Virgil and Gordon knew it to be an empty threat. But Scott didn't. He behaved after that.

* * *

Aysha could leave them to their own devices for a while now. She didn't have to watch them 24/7. Which was nice because she had other areas in the hospital to be. But they had their nurse call buttons linked right to her pager, so she got paged when they needed her. So if Gordon needed to use the bathroom – he could now – or if Virgil wanted to sketch – though she usually made sure these things were within easy reaching access for them all. Scott's phone and laptop for games, Gordon's iPad and laptop, and Virgil sketchpad, keyboard and iPad. They were recovering and could easily talk now without fighting.  
Aysha took Gordon for his therapy. Helping his legs regain any strength they had lost while he was recovering. The burns on his legs were still healing but after she gifted each of them with a pair of boxer shorts to wear she guided Gordon through some leg exercises to get the muscles to build up again, she even did them with Virgil and Scott too, to make sure they didn't crumble to the floor first step they took. She was there for them. Gordon took the therapy well actually, he recovered quickly. He still couldn't walk quite yet but Aysha would get him out of his bed to sit down on a chair.  
Then after he regained his breath from that she would wrap her arms tight around his torso ("I didn't think we were this friendly, Ace.") and she'd support his weight while she stood him up. So he could stand up and his legs could get used to the feeling of supporting his weight. He loved the feeling of standing again. He hadn't yet tried it on his own and Aysha was happy that he took her orders well. Scott and Virgil were a little annoyed that their recovering took longer but it was just how it happened. Maybe, Aysha said, it was because Gordon's muscles had already gone through it so the strengthening took less time.

* * *

Scott was the next to recover enough strength in his legs to allow Aysha to help him from his bed to a chair. From there it was an easy leap for Gordon to stand on his own, but walking was still a struggle. Aysha would stand in front of him and they'd grasp forearms and shuffle across the floor, Gordon would smile at her and she nod encouragingly. She'd watch him get himself from the bed to stand up. She was so proud that he was taking it slowly. He'd be there soon and be able to leave. He was happy about that but he said if Scott and Virgil weren't ready he would stay. Though he'd sign himself out as discharged he'd just remain with them until they were ready to go home too.

"Your father won't like that Gordy. He'll demand you go to the hotel, even John and Alan will too." Aysha said.

"I don't care. If my big brothers aren't ready to go home then I'm not either." Gordon said, hotly. Aysha had lost. If she couldn't talk him out of it then there was no hope for Jeff or John. Alan never won these arguments it was usually John or Jeff that had some success but if Aysha couldn't convince them or get them to talk then there was no hope for the rest of the family. Virgil was still on his leg exercises. He was annoyed that he wasn't recovering as well as Scott or Gordon had, so he remained stony faced and sour. Cold towards Aysha and the Doctor. Which in turn made Aysha short with him, and just a little cold to Gordon and Scott though she never meant to be. She'd apologized more than once to Gordon and Scott blaming it on the reception she got from 'His Royal Stubbornness'. Virgil would snort in reply and Gordon and Scott would gladly accept her apology and say it wasn't her fault. But it didn't do a lot for Virgil and Aysha's relationship.

"Are you and Virgil breaking up?" Alan's question sounded as if it came from a child of 6 instead of 16.

"What do you mean, Buttercup?" Aysha asked as she picked up the pile of books she had finished reading to the children in the paediatric ward.

"Well, you don't talk much now. Even I noticed how you mostly mentioned Gordy and Scott's recovery but not Virgil's. So what is going on?" Alan asked.

Aysha sighed heavily, "His Royal Stubbornness is being a royal pain in my ass and I don't want to talk about it, Alan," She said.

"But Aysh-" Alan wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"No!" she snapped, then she softened, "look, Al – Virgil and I are never going to be perfect, no couple ever is. There are always rough patches and this is one of those. Just give us some time and soon enough we will back to where we should be. Give it time ok, Buttercup?" Alan reluctantly nodded and Aysha smiled at him. She knew patience was not one of Alan's virtues but he was working on it. He would just have to keep his mind on something else. Like his schoolwork. She knew he was falling behind because of his brothers' recovery and she knew he didn't like falling behind.

"Alan, look I can let you in to talk to them – but only for a few minutes. Virgil still has some healing to do and Gordon is still learning to walk but I have something that I could use your help with." Alan brightened at the privilege of being let into the burns unit without having to scrub up. Aysha pushed open the door and Alan breezed in past her. Gordon and Scott looked up as the door opened. Gordon stood shakily as his baby brother approached. Alan's response was instant he had his arms wrapped around Gordon's middle and buried his face in Gordon's chest.

"Hey buddy. I missed you too Squirt. But I'm ok. I'll be out of here before you know it. Still some things that need straightening out." Aysha had made her way over to Scott.

"Alan?" He turned from Gordon and made his way over to Scott, "Ok, wrap your arms tight around his middle over mine. That's it, now I'm going to let go, tighten your arms and hold him up." Scott's legs weren't quite strong enough yet to hold himself up, but Alan did well, Scott was able to hug him too.

"Are you ready to work harder or are you resigning yourself to being a cripple all your life?" Aysha's words were cold but the response she got warranted it. Virgil simply grunted. Aysha rolled her eyes, "Ok fine. I'm done. With looking after you, with trying to help you and moreover done with my relationship with you. Alan, looks like you were right, Virgil and I are breaking up." Aysha turned from Virgil's bed and left the room. Alan eased Scott back down into his chair.

"Talk to him. I'm going to find Aysh." Alan said, he let himself out and followed the path she'd taken. He found her down the hall, against the wall, crying.

"Aysh…look I don't want you to be sad. I still love you like a sister!" Alan said.

"And I you as a brother, Buttercup, but I can't be with someone who shuts me out. Virgil hasn't spoken to me in weeks! It just isn't what we were supposed to be like. He's supposed to get his strength back, get out of that bed, save lives, propose, marry me, and have a family. That's all Virgil and I ever talked about. Colour schemes, invite lists, baby names. That's all he ever wanted. Some shred of normalcy in our crazy, crazy world." Aysha said.

"You can still have that. Virgil just has to get some sense knocked in to him. Scott and Gordon are just the men to do it. Even if they don't talk directly to him, talking to each other about you, is just as effective. You know how if he stood you up he'd send you those exotic flowers or a painting?" Alan said.

"Yeah." Aysha said.

"Well that was Scott and Gordon's doing. They'd sit in the lounge and talk about how you must be feeling being stood up for the umpteenth time. He'd feel so guilty that he'd ask Kyrano to make you up a bouquet or he'd go up to his room and search through all the paintings he had, if he had a double, you'd get it, or he'd just paint an original. He knew how much you loved the sunset ones." Alan said, Aysha smiled at him.

"He'd do that just because Scott and Gordon would say I'd be upset?" Aysha said a smile appearing on her face.

"Yep." Alan replied winking at her.

* * *

Needless to say that Virgil's recovery took a much better turn after that. He caught up to and matched Scott so by the time Gordon had started to go stir crazy his brothers could walk on their own. It would still take several weeks until they were able to leave and Aysha told Gordon to keep walking around to keep his legs getting stronger. He and his brothers were still rather shaky but all in all they needed her help less and less. One day Aysha came in to find all three on their feet.

"And just where do we think we're going?" She asked. They smiled at her before – as one – they all moved to her and engulfed her in a group hug. She laughed as they hugged her tightly. It was their way of saying thank-you without voicing it openly. The kiss that was pressed to her mouth was unexpected but welcomed all the same. She grinned at Virgil as he pulled away, before her cheeks were also kissed. Scott and Gordon laughed as she blushed.

"Aw, guys, you make me blush! I love you all so much, it's good to see you all on your feet and walking around. I'd say you're almost ready to go. I noticed Virge is still a little unsteady. But Gordy, I'd say you're about ready to start running. But I'd recommend to resume swimming ASAP, to help your legs regain their former strength, Scotty, swim laps with him, and Virge you too. Just to help your legs get stronger, the first time you might be a bit wobbly, as the muscles have to get used to it again. But you're all making great progress." Aysha said, "I'm so proud of you. The world knocked you down but you got right back up." Tears had gathered in her eyes but Virgil pulled her into his chest to hug her and calm her down.

"We'll always get right back up when we're knocked down. Like you and me, babe. We can get knocked down all the time but we keep getting back up and getting back to where we were before." He whispered in her ear, "That's what makes us special." Aysha smiled at him.

"Do you remember what I told you I wanted at Denver?" Aysha asked, Virgil shook his head slowly, he didn't remember much from Denver really, "Well how about I elaborate so Scott and Gordy get it too?" He nodded.

 _Virgil looked up as his name was called, his classmate from advanced medicine was coming towards him, her long hair was pulled up and her glasses hung from one hand_

" _Hey there Tracy." She said, with a smile._

" _Hey Indi." It was one of the many nicknames she got at school._

" _You got your orders?" She asked, pointing to the folder is his hands he shook his head._

" _Family wants me back at home. You know, living on an island, all sorts of nasties." He said, he opened the folder and frowned._

" _You're not going to join the hospital?" She asked, clearly seeing the name of one of the Denver hospitals in his file._

" _Are you kidding? With two little brothers? I'll be busy enough patching them up. Especially Gordon – he's our practical joker and some of his pranks end up with someone getting hurt." He said, "What about you? You got your orders?"_

" _Mass Gen wants me. Paediatrics. I love kids." She said with another smile._

" _Yeah? Cool. They'll love you, you've got that sort of personality, and everyone will love you." Virgil agreed._

" _Thanks Tracy. Hey, next time you're in Boston – look me up. We'll do coffee." She said with a wink._

" _Yeah…by the way Indi – I like your quote here." He pointed to a note she'd put in his notebook when she'd borrowed it one time. "It's…inspiring."_

" _I want to inspire people, Virgil. I want someone to look at me and say 'because of you I didn't give up.' It would make me feel like I'd changed someone's life." She grinned._

"You inspired us. We didn't give up because you didn't give up." Gordon said and gave her another kiss on the cheek.

"You guys are going to be the death of me, I swear." She said shaking her head.

"You want me to what?" Aysha had her hands on her hips as she stared at the now fully healed Virgil as he shrugged on a shirt and started to button it up.

"Well it'd be nice to have someone who knows more about medicinal things than I do. I'd need help on the Island. You'd be perfect." Virgil said. She stared at him open mouthed.

"Virgil – I have a job here. I _like_ my job. I can't give it up just because you want me to be your resident nurse. I'm not keeping secrets for you anymore, Virgil. I won't do it." She said, she had friends here, the kids needed her.

"Please Baby." He grabbed her hand in his, "I know its short notice but you've been looking after my brothers and me for months! I'm the only medic on the Island and if I'm hurt – my brothers only know basic first aid. They can't set a broken bone or stitch up cuts. The closest Scott got was putting a band aid on Alan's scraped knee." He said, the look in his eyes almost made her crumble. Almost. But she steeled herself and shook her head once more.

"Virgil, the answer I'm giving is final. No." She said. He looked at her at a loss.

"Ok, that's fine. I guess I'll miss you then. I'll see you next time I'm in Boston to pick up Alan and Fermat from school." Virgil said, taking a deep breath.

"Ok, I'll see you then." Aysha said, she accepted the kiss her place on the corner of her mouth and then watched him as he walked away. As the door clicked closed behind him, she let the tears begin, that wasn't supposed to be their goodbye. They're goodbye was supposed to be romantic and heartfelt not with harsh words and him basically saying that he'd keep his visits to September and June. No in between.

* * *

 _I miss you._

 _A little too much,_

 _A little too often,_

 _And a little more_

 _Everyday._

Aysha cried when she saw that taped to her apartment door when she went home that night, Virgil was tugging at all her heart strings and he was going to try everything no doubt. She opened her door threw her keys on the hall table and turned on the light only to scream with what greeted her.

"Alan! What are you _doing_ here and…how did you get in here?" She paused as her heartbeat calmed back to sinus rhythm and frowned at the blonde teen on her couch.

"Virgil's spare key." He said swinging it round his finger from where it attached to Virgil's favourite keychain. One that held a photo of the two of them on holiday on the island, she had jumped on his back and John had snapped the photo. Both were laughing and happy.

"What are you doing here, Buttercup? Are you going to try to Scott-and-Gordon me? Guilt me to saying I'll move to the Island and give up my job here?" Aysha asked as she made her way to her kitchen and returned with two cans of soda, giving one to him and opening one for herself.

"No." Alan said honestly, "I'm here to beg and plead and grovel until you agree. Dad said that they don't need me as much – Virgil and Gordo can fly Thunderbird Three while I'm here – and although I don't like it – it's a necessary evil." Alan shrugged, making Aysha roll her eyes.

"Well since I'm not going to say yes right this second, I'll set you up in the spare room, I'm sure I have something of Virgil's you can wear to sleep in. And a pair of his jeans might fit you to wear tomorrow. I'll need some time, will that help ease Virgil's mind? We parted on sour terms." Aysha said.

"I'll talk to him. Tell him you're thinking about it. If you still say no, then he'll believe that you gave it thought. Of course you won't get paid on the island." Alan said.

"If I have the love for four brothers, a father and future husband – then maybe that will be enough." Aysha said. At that point a tiny ginger kitten ran out of the bedroom and to Aysha's feet.

"How does Brains feel about cats?" Aysha asked.

"Don't know. Who is this anyway?" Alan asked, as he got down on all fours to view the kitten that purred as it wound its way around Aysha's ankles, ignoring Alan completely.

"This is Bach. Virgil named him." Aysha said, bending down to pick the kitten up.

"Bach? Trust him to choose a pianist." Alan said as he got to his feet.

"I think it's cute. Come on, I'll get you something of Virgil's to sleep in." Aysha said, knowing that Alan would follow. She left him standing in the doorway of her room, she put Bach on the bed before opening the drawer that, Alan assumed, had Virgil's things in it. A drawer of things at her house for him and drawer on the Island for her. She threw a pair of basketball shorts at him and a t-shirt. Knowing how muscular Virgil was, all of Virgil's shirts would be like 6 sizes too big for Alan, but he knew at least it would be comfy to sleep in.

"You get the couch or the guest room, take your pick." Aysha said, as she ushered him out before closing the door to get changed. Alan waited until she opened it again, now dressed in pyjamas, to answer.

"I'll take the couch if you like. I can sleep anywhere. I'm hoping I won't be here long. But like I said the amount of time you think on it, is the amount of time I stay here." Aysha smiled, it would be pretty cool having Alan to come home to at night instead of just Bach.

* * *

Aysha only took 5 days to make her decision. She told Alan to give Virgil the news. She knew how Virgil would take it.

"Tell him I'm not coming back." She said, Alan jumped up and frowned heavily at her.

"What? Why?" He asked, he was nearly shaking with worry for his brother. He knew what Aysha meant to Virgil and how they felt about each other. Heck, Virgil had asked their Dad _6 days_ into dating Aysha if he could tell her the secret. He'd fallen head-over-heels in love with her and he wasn't about to go back on anything he had told her, such as their 'no secrets' policy.

"Because I want it to be a surprise when I do." Alan's face twisted into a look of confusion and then he smiled.

"Sneaky. I like it." Alan said, he watched as Aysha went into her room and shut her door, no doubt to pack. Alan pulled out his cell and dialled home.

"Al?" Virgil's voice answered.

"Hey bro, I've got an answer for you." Alan said.

"Yeah?" Virgil sounded so hopeful it was almost heart-breaking to have to tell him the lie that Aysha wanted him to.

"It's bad news, Buddy. She said she couldn't just ditch the job at the hospital. She's staying." Alan said, he could almost…no he could, hear Virgil sob out his reply.

"Alright, just tell her I love her will ya?" It was heart-wrenching to hear Virgil so downtrodden and defeated. But Alan promise he would and they said their goodbyes and hung up.

"How'd he take it?" Aysha asked as she put her bags down.

"I've never heard Virgil cry before, I've seen it, but hearing it was worse. He said he loves you though." Alan said, Aysha smiled at him.

"Yeah I know he does. Ok Buttercup. Let's go." She said, she'd asked if her parents would like to take Bach. They'd agreed she thought it better to give the kitten to a loving home rather than take him to the Island. Aysha and Alan were picked up by a taxi and taken to the private airstrip, where Alan would fly them home.

"You know being in the hands of a 16-year-old pilot would worry most people, but I know that I can count on you to look after me Al." Aysha said, she stowed her bags and herself in the back of the plane to give Alan the cockpit all to himself.

"Good. Because I haven't flown this plane before." Alan said, Aysha laughed.

"Now he tells me." She rolled her eyes and settled down in the back.

* * *

As they taxied the runway at home, Aysha took a deep breath. Alan had put a call through to home saying he was on his way. But hadn't mentioned anything about her to the person who answered. By the way Alan sounded and the part when he said 'take deep breath' he must have been received by Virgil. Aysha felt bad for making Virgil so upset by making him think she was remaining in Boston. But that would make this reaction better right? Maybe. Alan gave her a look when he exited the plane.

"I'm not sure if you'll like it, Aysh. He was really upset. He said he was going to play the piano for a while." Alan said, Aysha lifted her duffel bag up onto her shoulder. Alan dragged her other suitcase behind him. He grabbed her arm as they neared the pool deck and tugged her back into the tree line. When she looked at him to ask why, she was interrupted by the rumble that would only be Thunderbird 1 landing. Alan turning her to avoid the brunt of the heat from its thrusters before putting himself at her back. Aysha still felt the heat but it wasn't as bad. As it disappeared beneath the pool Alan moved to stand her up again.

"Sorry, but Virgil would kill me if you got cooked." He said, Aysha laughed.

"I want to surprise Virgil but it won't be if anyone sees me and draws him out of the lounge." She said.

"I'll go in and tell everyone that you're here but to not mention it to Virgil. Ok? That way even if they see you it'll still be keeping him in the dark." Alan proposed.

"Perfect. I'll wait here if you like." She offered.

"You sure? Spiders lurk here." Alan said, Aysha ruffled his hair.

"Spiders? Alan seriously? I'm more scared of Virgil's reaction right now." Aysha said. The teen laughed and then disappeared into the house where Aysha could just hear piano music emerging from. It sounded familiar, it was their song. She must have really broken Virgil's heart because if he was playing their song – he only did that when she had refused to come out to the island for a holiday or if she was there. He was broken.

* * *

It was easy to get Aysha's things to the guest room with everyone's help. It was harder when dinner was called but once the boys had sat down to eat. Onaha had dished up another plate and once Virgil had retired to his room, she helped Alan take the plate up to Aysha. She accepted the hug that Grandma gave her and asked her what she wanted for breakfast.

"Well, it might have to be your famous pancakes I've heard so much about! Alan raved about them." Aysha said. Grandma smiled and agreed pancakes it was. Alan stayed with Aysha until she had finished her dinner and he bid her goodnight and then took the plate back downstairs. Aysha tired after her day and ready to face a new one, fell asleep quickly. Aysha was thankful that Alan, Gordon, Scott, Jeff and Grandma knew but had agreed to keep the secret from Virgil. Although she was sure Virgil was more than heartbroken, her phone had buzzed while she was eating with a text message.

 _I understand your decision to stay. I just wish I could see you more than twice a year. I hope Bach is good. I love you more than the stars in the sky. Your Virgil xx_

Aysha had replied as if she were still in Boston.

 _I'm sorry to have hurt you Virgil. But I'm glad you understand. Bach misses you. I love you a thousand times more each and every day. Your Ace-card xx_

His nickname to annoy her had always been Ace-Card. He had said because she was his Ace-Card. His secret weapon. Alan had given her a small smile.

"Tomorrow morning?" he asked.

"Tomorrow morning, I'll be down for breakfast." She promised, she wasn't going to hide in her room and eat her pancakes.

* * *

The next morning, ever the early riser, Aysha made it down to the kitchen and ate her pancakes _before_ Virgil even stirred. She declined to stay and wait though – she still had unpacking to do. Sighing softly when she pulled out a photo from her bag. It was of her and Virgil. She'd jumped onto his back and one of their Denver mates had taken it. He was laughing as was she. They were so happy back then and this was taken after they'd been dating for about 8 months. Aysha smiled as she put it up on the bedside table. She was going to have to reveal herself sooner or later and yeah it'd hurt to know she'd lied to him but he'd get over it. Particularly when she said she was staying. Forever.

She'd reconsidered that the job at Mass Gen wasn't as good as spending her days lazing by a pool in the tropical sunshine and spending any other time with her unbelievably good-looking and passionate boyfriend. Aysha could say with certainty that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Virgil, she had accepted a promise ring he had given her in Denver. It was silver and had a square cut Peridot olivine gemstone in it. The stone was dark colour, meaning that the iron content was great – it also meant it had been expensive. Aysha looked down at the ring and smiled again. She loved this man and she always would. So it was decided she'd sit in at dinner and tell him exactly what was happening. She'd incur his wrath and his tears. She'd deal with it, because that is what girlfriend's did. For the rest of the day Aysha sat in her room unpacking as quietly as she could.

* * *

At about 4:30 she heard the klaxon go off. Rescue. She'd been to the island enough times to know. She remained in her room until she was sure they'd gone. She heard two engines. One was Thunderbird one and the other she knew was two because the entire island vibrated as the mountain opened for it to slide out to take off. She smiled to herself and slipped out of her room and down to the kitchen. Grandma looked up as the girl joined her.

"What can I cook for you tonight, Aysha?" She asked, Aysha shook her head.

"Oh, no Mrs Tracy. I'm joining the family tonight. I'll eat down here, do me a favour? Make sure that there's an extra setting next to Virgil? I'll slip in next to him and watch his reaction." Aysha said, "It'd a little bit mean I know – but I'm hoping he'll get over it pretty quickly." Grandma smiled and nodded, setting nine places at the table. It would confuse Virgil but the others all knew she was here and would figure it out quite quickly.

It was 7:30 when the ships finally landed. Aysha waited – she heard footsteps pass her room and as she heard doors close until a knock sounded on her door. She opened it to see Scott standing there. She gave him a sheepish smile.

"Hey, Scooter. Come in." Aysha said stepping back to let the eldest son into her room. She had no idea why he chose now; but then again, she thought cynically, now is as good of a time as any.

"Are you going to reveal yourself anytime soon? Virgil is miserable. All because he thinks you are staying in Boston!" He demanded.

"Pump your brakes and cool your jets, Scooter. I'm joining you all for dinner tonight. I'll be seated next to Virgil. Just cool it," Aysha said. But her eyes weren't on his face, they were scanning him for an injury, and she found one, "did you sprain your wrist?"

"What is it with you medical types? I twisted it. I'll put some ice on it and I'll get it strapped. Lay off I've already had the lecture from Virgil, thank-you." Scott snapped turning and leaving her in her room, she fought the urge to stomp her foot.

"Oh! What is it with these Tracy boys?" She muttered before going to her bathroom and running her brush through her hair and throwing it up into a ponytail. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Aysha waited until she heard dinner being announced and several door opening and closing. Then she carefully opened hers and stepped out into the hall.

"Are you joining us tonight, Aysha?" She froze and turned.

"Oh, Mr Tracy. You scared me!" She said, he smiled at her.

"You know you can call me Jeff, Aysha. No need for formalities." He reminded her, she smiled back at him.

"I'm trying to surprise Virgil tonight. I'm hoping he won't be too annoyed." Aysha said, Jeff nodded slowly.

"He'll get over it." He told her and held out his arm and led her down to the dining room.

Virgil didn't look up until someone sat down beside him. Someone who smelt very familiar. He still didn't look not daring to believe it.

"Oh Gordon can you pass me the salad please?" Her voice, her scent, surely it was his imagination. He was so miserable without her here that he was imagining her. Surely. Once she had the salad silence fell over the table. To see if Virgil would do anything. She set the salad down and turned to face him.

"Virgil? Babe?" She said, concern on her features.

"I'm afraid to look, you might be a figment of my imagination." He murmured. Aysha gripped his chin, turned his head so they were face to face and kissed him deeply. Virgil sighed as she kissed him. Using her free hand she eased her hand around his neck and pulled him closer. The others watched and as they did, Virgil's arms wrapped tightly around her waist and tugged her in close chest-to-chest. She pulled back after a while and waited for him to open his eyes.

"Do you believe I'm really here now?" She asked. He didn't answer for a while.

"Alan Shepard!" The blonde boy sank down in is chair.

"No honey, I _told_ Alan to tell you I wasn't coming. I wanted to surprise you. I'm sorry to make you so upset, but I wanted to see how you'd react when I tell you all now. I'm staying. For good. If you'll have me." Aysha said. Virgil turned to look at her. Aysha watched him stand, she followed him and got to her feet, before Virgil grabbed her around the waist pulled her against him again. Crashing their lips together. Aysha was laughing when she came up for air.

"For good?" He asked.

"If you'll have me." She said.

"You know you're welcome anytime, Aysha. Anything to see my sons smile." Jeff said, she laughed as Virgil swung her around. She was glad he was happy she was there and not yelling at her for tricking him and he hadn't hurt Alan in any way either.

* * *

"Hi there." Aysha said as she stepped into Virgil's room, he was on his balcony, watching the waves roll onto the beach and the full moon lit the room in an eerie blueish silver glow.

"Hi." He said as he turned from the view, he smiled softly at her and she came to him running a hand along the last of his burns. Running the length of his forearm. Wrist to elbow, it was worst and was still healing. She would rub the cream onto it every day, morning and night. One of the reasons she was in his room right now.

"It's a beautiful view." Aysha said stepping out beside him.

"Yeah but I know a better one." Virgil said, wrapping his uninjured arm around her waist. She permitted the kiss the followed and lent her head against his chest.

"I'm sorry I kept it from you." She said. She meant it, she had never meant to hurt Virgil in any way, shape or form, and yet she had by pretending she wasn't moving in on the Island.

"It's ok. It was a wonderful surprise to have you appear at dinner and just made it more real when you came to Breakfast that next morning." He said kissing her again.

"Yeah…it was worth it just be able to experience Grandma's pancakes that Alan raved about." Virgil laughed. Everyone knew how much Alan loved Grandma's pancakes. Virgil took her hands in his and looked down when his thumb brushed against the ring that still sat snuggly on her finger.

"You still have it?" He asked.

"Never took it off." She confessed, "Virgil, I want to spend my life with you. I told you that at Denver. I love you with every fibre of my being. A thousand times more and more each and every day. I want to be here on this Island for the rest of my days. Surrounded by the ocean and hearing that familiar rumble of the 'birds as they take off. It's all real for me Virgil. It's all truth. It's all I ever want. _You_ are all I'll ever want. I don't need to be paid to be here to be your resident nurse. I just need my four brothers and future father-in-law and my loving and adorkable lover." Virgil grinned and kissed her soundly. He let her apply the cream before she slipped out to the guest room again.

* * *

Virgil's burn healed quickly, Aysha said it had to do with the fact that he was at home. People often heal faster, she'd said, when surrounded by familiar people and sounds. Aysha had been with Virgil nearly every minute of every day. The only time she wasn't, was when he was needed to help on rescues. But he never did anything too strenuous. Aysha watched him closely. Scott made sure that Virgil had Gordon and Alan with him for help. Gordon would be winched down to work the platform and Alan would help with the first aid. Aysha would be at home ready to help if someone got hurt, or if they needed a bit of advice. She had a head set on and was in constant contact with Alan and Gordon.

"Aysha?" Gordon's voice crackled through.

"Yeah Gordon." Aysha said as she flicked through a large tomb of injuries and illnesses.

"Uh, I have one with a broken arm and one that is staying they're sick…no visible injuries." Gordon said. Aysha paused before replying.

"Get them up together. The one that's got no injuries visible could have internal injuries. Alan will have to look closely at them…I'll walk him through it." She said.

"FAB." Gordon said before letting the line go dead.

"Alan?" She asked the younger.

"Ace." Alan replied.

"Gordon's bringing up two for you. Broken arm needs the candle and the other may have internal injuries." She said, "I'll talk you through it." Aysha told him.

"FAB." He replied.

* * *

Aysha was invaluable to the team on rescues. Although she wasn't a member of International Rescue she was allowed to sit in the simulators and watch the boys – even Scott – refine their skills. She enjoyed it actually. It was fun particularly when she rode shotgun to Virgil and she could see everything much clearer.

"I have something I want to ask you, Ace." Virgil said one afternoon as he took her for a walk on the beach.

"Anything Virgil." She replied. Virgil took her hands and led her way up the beach. Where they stood a sunset framed the picture and Virgil knew this was cliché but he couldn't think of anything much better, unless he used Thunderbird 5 and did this with a complete view of the earth beneath them (Fantastic Four Style).

"It's beautiful isn't it?" He said glancing at the sunset, Aysha agreed that yes it was beautiful. But her eyes were on Virgil, as he carefully knelt down on one knee and Aysha covered her mouth as she felt tear burn her eyes, he wasn't…was he?

"Aysha Ocean. You and I have been through so much together. From highest ever test marks to broken coffee machines." Aysha gave a watery laugh, "and through it all we have been never faltering. You always said you wanted to inspire people and you always inspired me to do my very best. But now it's my turn. Every love story is beautiful, but our's in my favourite. I love the way that I can't imagine a day without you in my life. It's always been you, Aysha  
"I want to know that when that klaxon goes off that I'm going to come home to someone who doesn't care if I won or lost. As long as I come home to her. Someone who can hug me and give me the courage to go out there again. Someone who I can talk to on the radio and just by hearing her voice know that I can do this. I don't need to hear anything else but her voice saying, 'you can do this Virgil'. So, Aysha Ocean – the love of my life and my very best friend – will you do me the highest honour and make me the happiest man alive by becoming my wife?"

"Oh my God…Yes! Yes a thousand times yes!" Virgil stood kissing her deeply before pulling back to slip the ring onto her finger. It was beautiful yet simple. He knew he didn't need to buy her a huge ring, she didn't need it and she told him to spend his money on other things not on her. They embraced right there on the beach the sunset forgotten. Not that it mattered. They had a lifetime of sunsets to enjoy.

* * *

The skin has turned a sickly green colour. Aysha was going to try her hardest to do a good job of trying to stop the infection from where it started. She clicked her tongue distastefully. The blonde in front of her cringed.

"I'm going to have to do some old fashioned healing with this Al. It's not going to be pretty. Do you have your pocketknife?" She asked.

"Y-yeah." He said unsteadily.

"I'm gonna need it." She said holding out her hand, he did as she asked, and she flipped open one of the blades. Handing the open blade of Virgil who knew to clean it with disinfectant and then hold an open flame to it. Alan watched as his brother did this. As he did, Aysha gave Alan an injection of regional anesthetic to deaden his entire arm.

"Alan? Al? I want you to look right at me, ok? When I do this, I want you hold Virgil's hand and look right at him. Don't look at what I'm doing, just look at Virgil and keep looking at him. It's going to hurt, I can't lie about that, but I have given you some anesthetic to try and help ok? But it'll be better after alright?" He nodded. So when Virgil handed Aysha the knife again she let Alan hold Virgil's hand tightly. She took Alan's arm and slowly put the blade to the skin, Alan almost shut his eyes but Virgil spoke to him.

"Eyes open, Al. Right at me. You can do this. You're doing so well, Al. So good. Just keep your eyes on me." He said. Alan bit his lip to keep the burning tears at bay, because he knew Aysha had said it would hurt but he didn't anticipate this much. She had to cut the wound open again. Then the pain vanished for a second before burning shot up his arms, he screwed his eyes shut even with Virgil telling him to keep them open and on him, Alan had tears streaming down his face.

"Alan! Eyes on me, come on buddy. Eyes open and on me" Virgil said, Alan forced his eyes open and locked eyes with his brother. He squeezed Virgil's hand so tight, Virgil was surprised none of the bones broke. But he kept his gaze locked with Alan's. He knew what Aysha was doing. She had to clean out the wound, which is what she was doing. The pile of gauze was getting higher and higher but it was what she had to do. She was disinfecting it with hydrogen peroxide or what Al had called when he was little 'the fizzy stuff' because when it touched open skin it fizzed and bubbled. It hurt, Virgil knew, but it was helping keep Alan's arm from getting infected again. As Aysha finished cleaning the wound, she carefully stitched it shut. As she finished she got to her feet and kissed Alan's head softly.

"You were so good Al. So brave." He was teenager but he still liked the way she told him this like he was a little boy. He'd only let Aysha talk to him like that.

"You did well, Jelly Bean. You were amazing." Virgil said ruffling Alan's hair, and Virgil was the only one of his brothers he allowed to use that nickname.

* * *

Aysha sat on the balcony of her and Virgil's room sipping a cup of tea and thinking of how much she was loved by the Tracy's. She hadn't really been loved by her parents, they hadn't wanted a daughter. She had been a 'mistake'. She'd been beaten a few times and Virgil noticed the bruises but he learned not to ask after a while. When she started to date Virgil it became clear just how much her parents didn't like her. In fact her parents had loved Virgil when they hadn't loved her. Mostly because Virgil came from a family of money. He could provide for not just Aysha but for them too. That is until the day Aysha moved to Boston and told them that she wouldn't let them anywhere near Virgil's father's money. They wouldn't get a penny out of them. Her parents disowned her and she had told Virgil that. He understood the reasons for what she said to them.

Virgil didn't care, at their wedding Aysha would more than likely ask her cousin, James, or her brother, Robert, to lead her down the aisle. Those two boys adored her and would do anything for her. And she was happy that they at least loved her. She looked up when arms slowly snaked around her waist.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hi. You look lost in thought." He replied, kissing her neck.

"Just thinking about family." She said.

"Why do you do that? You know you can't change your parents." He said, she shook her head, turning to face him.

"No. _Your_ family. And how much they love me, more than I deserve." She said.

"Are you kidding? You're giving my brothers a sister, my father a daughter and me a wife! I couldn't be happier." Virgil said, "And my family is right to love you."

"And yet you're still worried about Alan's arm." She said.

"Yeah, are you sure it won't get infected?" He asked.

"Not now it's cleaned it won't. Actually, I know a way to calm your nerves." She said, reaching up to run a hand through is hair, the other wrapping around his upper arm.

"Oh really? And what's that?" He asked, letting the involuntary shiver run through his body.

"Giving you something that only you can have." She replied.

* * *

Aysha was glad they'd left the window open. She sighed softly from where she stood by the open window, the breeze cooling her over heated skin. She smiled as she recalled it. Virgil whispering her name over and over like a mantra. Her skin heating as he ran his hands over her body, touching and kissing places no man had ever touched before. She learned his sweet spot was where his neck joins his shoulder. She reached up and ran her fingers over her throat. She knew the others would know what had gone on in the room. No doubt hickeys were forming. Virgil had been so gentle. So loving. She recalled the feeling of euphoria as she came undone beneath him. She shivered slightly, and a pair of strong, warm and gentle arms wrapped around her from behind.

"Come back to bed." He whispered. She sighed and turned around in his arms. It seemed his body was reacting to having her naked form so close to his own.

"You're not ready for round 2 are you Virgil?" He gave her a sheepish smile. She pressed her mouth to his softly, allowing him to take her closer in his arms, wrapping her in his embrace as tightly as he dared. This time as he laid her down and took her again, it wasn't rushed and forceful like the first. This one wasn't just sex. This time it was love making. Gentle, slow and just about being together. Virgil took his time. Mapping her body with his hands and letting her do the same. He paused as his hands ran over her stomach, his fingertips running over a long twisting scar on her torso. He had seen it once when they went to the local Denver pool together and she was in a bikini he had given her as a birthday present. Now he bent his head and kissed a path along it. It showed she was a survivor. And right now Virgil was worshipping that.

* * *

"Virgil?" Aysha said timidly, three months later. She wasn't sure how he'd take this, it was pretty big.

"Yeah Ace." He said, looking up from the piano. He'd been working on a piece for his mother's birthday, they always celebrated it.

"I have news." She said, he frowned softly.

"News?" He asked, he got to his feet, she looked terrified.

"Good news." She told him but she still looked scared.

"Oh?" He asked, he took her hands in his.

"Well, you remember three months ago? When I had you help me fix Alan's arm? You were worried about him…I helped you to…relax?" She said, Virgil nodded slowly.

"Yeah." He remembered that night well. One of the best nights of his life.

"Well…I'm pregnant." She said, it took three seconds for that to sink in, and instead of lifting her to spin her around, Virgil simply pulled her tightly against him and held her tightly.

"I'm gonna be Dad?" He said, she nodded. They announced it that night and for the first time in her life Aysha was happy, truly happy. She had her fiancée and she had her family.


End file.
